


You... All of you

by HunterAce6190



Series: Angel Love [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Maybe) more tags to be added, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Begging, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Cas has human need but is still an angel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Gabriel Knows, Gabriel has a candy addiction, Gay, I don’t know the timeline, Imagination, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam is gayer than he thought, Top Sam Winchester, castiel - Freeform, desperate Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAce6190/pseuds/HunterAce6190
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas get back on a hunt. Sam goes to his room, Gabriel appears. Gabriel wants all of Sam.(Not completely edited)
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Angel Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728487
Kudos: 59





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> This has NOTHING to do with the SPN timeline, I’m still on season like- 9 but know a lot about when Gabriel comes back because spoilers (I don’t care) but this isn’t connected to the timeline or story really at all so...)

Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. The Winchester brothers. Two of the best hunters in America, traveling around the country. Sojourning in motels, and such, dying Lord knows how many times. When they're not traveling, and just... living, they have a bunker. Named the Men of Letters bunker, or as Dean calls it the bat cave. Sam and Dean have been in this bunker for who knows how long, they've stopped counting the days, months, whatever. It's not important. What's important is that Cas is back, and Dean and Cas are FINALLY getting along again. Which means Sam is the third wheel again, which he's fine with, he's used to it. One night, after a hunt, the three of them came home-to the bunker- and everyone set their stuff down on the table. The bags, guns, angel blades, whatever. Cas and Sam sat down, Sam exhaling and running a hand through his hair.  
"Okay, I think we can use a day or two off from hunting," Sam said and Dean looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Dean, that took a lot out of us, especially Cas and you, we need a few days to recharge, it won't kill you," He said and Dean huffed.  
"Sam is right. We should take a small break." Cas said agreeing and Sam nodded.  
"With that, I'm going to my room," Sam said, standing up again, grabbing his bag and such.  
"What about food? I'm about to make dinner," Dean said standing up straighter as Sam did.  
Sam shrugged, "Not that hungry," He said.  
Sam nodded to Cas, who gave him a small smile as he left.  
"He seem weird to you?" Dean asked, looking at Cas, who shrugged.  
"He's probably just tired," Cas said, Dean sighed and nodded.  
"Dean, do you remember the witch we hunted a few days ago?" Cas asked.  
Dean thought for a moment. "The one who said she'd make you susceptible to human needs? Like food and water?" He asked and Cas nodded.  
"Yeah what about her?" He asked and Cas looked up at him.  
"I think that spell is taking effect..." He said.  
Dean looked confused, "I thought you said that was impossible."  
"Well, maybe I was wrong because I have a strong urge to eat and drink right now," Cas said, Dean nodded.  
"Alright... I'll make us both dinner," He said, Cas nodded as the other walked to the kitchen. 

Sam walked into his room and sighs, setting his stuff down and sitting on his bed. He huffed again, looking around and grabbing a book from where it sat on his bed, from the last time he was in his room. He lays back against the wall on the head of his bed and kicks his shoes off, propping his feet up. He was able to read through a few chapters, relaxing before the flutter of wings perked his interest. Though he didn't look up from his book, almost pretending not to hear it. The Angel he wings belonged to sighed,  
"Really Samsqatch? You're not even gonna look up?" A familiar voice said, a smile clear in his voice.  
Sam finally looked up and closed his book, setting it aside.  
"Gabriel," Sam said looking at the smaller angel. "I thought you had died," He said gently. Moving his feet, Sam allowed room for the angel to sit.  
Gabriel took the offer and sat down.  
"Well, when you're a trickster, like me, you can do a lot of things, especially fake your own death," Gabriel said.  
Sam hummed and nodded, allowing the other to keep that excuse.  
"Alright, but why are you here?" He asked crossing his arms, his left knee bent up to his chest, and his right leg hanging off the side of the bed.  
"I wanted to visit. You specifically," He said conjuring a sucker into existence, unwrapping it and popping it in his mouth.  
Sam scoffed, "Yeah, okay sure," He said disbelievingly.  
"What do you really want Gabriel? What trick did you pull this time?" He asked looking at him with skeptical eyes. Gabriel sighed.  
"Sammy, darlin' Sammy," Gabriel started.  
"Sam," The taller male corrected  
"Whatever. You are correct, I do want something, but I haven't pulled any tricks, or pranks, on anyone." He says. When Sam's eye read that he doesn't believe him. Gabriel sighs. "Scouts honor," He tries and Sam scoffs again, it is followed by a small chuckle.  
"Okay fine, what do you want?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the Archangel.  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow, smirked, and snaps the half-eaten sucker out of existence.  
"Why that is simple, Sammy, quite simple indeed," He said, gazing at Sam. Sam shifted under his gaze, raising an eyebrow.  
"You."


	2. All of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not fully edited)

Sam looked Gabriel up and down, trying to tell if he was serious or not.   
"Me?" He asked disbelief in his voice once again.   
Gabriel nodded, moving up on the bed, on all fours, moving the others left leg down to the side of the bed, making enough room for him, and so it wasn't blocking him. Sam didn't object.   
"You, Sam." He said in a gentle tone. "All of you," He said.  
Sam's breath hitched a small bit when the other's hand reached up and touched his collarbone.   
"Gabriel," He said gently, his hand reaching up to touch Gabriel's.   
"C'mon Sammy, don't pretend you don't want me, all the nights, and the showers, you spend thinking of me, of things you could do to me," He said, slotting himself between the other's legs.   
"I've heard and seen all of your dirty thoughts about me, Sam," Gabriel said.   
"You pinning me down, into submission, even though you know full well I could overpower you. You don't care, do you?" He whispers in Sam's ear. Sam exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding.   
"You pinning me down by my throat, you seem to like imagining that, grabbing my throat, shoving me onto any surface you can, heavily kissing me, making me whine in desperation." He whispers.   
Sam's hand instinctively grips at Gabriel's waist, letting the other speak about things, Sam has sworn never to speak of.   
"Making me beg, beg for that cock of yours, anyway I could take it," he says, pulling back for a moment, moving the other's legs up onto the bed again so he could sit on them, specifically on his crotch, grinding down on him.   
Sam groaned a small bit at the friction against him. Yes, he'd admit it to himself. He had thought of Gabriel in unholy ways. Even after everything, the other has done to him and his family(Cas and Dean). He couldn't stop himself, the other was just... too perfect for Sam not to think about like that. While yes he knew the other could overpower him at any time, he's even fantasized about that, Gabriel seemed like he'd willingly give up control. Sam was right about that, Gabriel would give up control if Sam showed he wanted it.   
Sam exhaled again, "Gabriel," He said in a hushed tone. "As much as I would love to let you have me, and live out those... fansites, Dean and Cas are still here, and would be able to hear," He said. Gabriel smirked, snapping his fingers.   
"Well, baby, you should have said that sooner," He said, letting his hands travel up to behind the other's neck.   
"You had to have known I could sound-proof a room," Gabriel said and Sam chuckled.   
"You can have me, Sam, any way you want me," Gabriel said. "Just take it," he whispers.   
Sam lost it. His right hand grabbed the waist of the other again and his left grabbed the back of the neck of the other, pulling him in to meet halfway as Sam pressed a kiss to the angel's lips.   
Gabriel would have hummed and smirked if Sam's lips didn't lock him in and completely entrance him. He almost whimpered at how tight and strong the other's grip was on him.   
Gabriel's arms tightened around the back of Sam's neck, pulling the other impossibly closer. Sam had to pull away to breathe, Gabriel almost chased his lips, silently begging for more.   
"Gabriel, humans need air," Sam whispered and Gabriel huffed,  
"Air is overrated," He said leaning in and kissing Sam's neck, making the other hum in response, a soft chuckle also coming from him.   
"Okay, Gabriel," Was the response.   
Gabriel hummed and removed his mouth from the other's neck. Sam kissed him deeply again, Gabriel not holding back the whine as Sam forced his way past Gabriel's lips. Sam lifted the other, switching the positions so Gabriel was under him, not breaking the kiss. Gabriel let himself be moved, his hips bucked up, wanting Sam against him. Sam removed his lips, much to Gabriel's demise. Sam chuckled, kissing the other's cheeks, then down to his chin, then neck.   
"Sam-" Gabriel said breathlessly as Sam's teeth grazed against his neck. Sam started sucking and nipping at places on Gabriel's neck.   
Sam reached a certain spot on Gabriel's neck and Gabriel let out a moan, that was a sensitive spot. Sam basically abused that spot by sucking and gently biting, Gabriel wiggling and gasping out light moans.   
"Sam," He gasped out.   
Sam chuckled again and took off Gabriel's shirt, leaving the other bare-chested. Sam let Gabriel remove his flannel, and of course, Sam had a tank top underneath, because he's a Winchester.   
Sam kissed down Gabriel, gently flicking his tongue against the other's nipples, Gabriel reacted and whimpered again. Sam does this to both a few more times before he kisses down more.  
Once Sam reached his pants, he stopped and used his hand to gently gripped the other's cock through his jeans. Gabriel gasped out a groan.  
"Sam, you are such a fucking tease," Gabriel said and Sam chuckled.  
"You're just now figuring this out?" He asked and Gabriel groaned as the taller male gripped his cock again.   
Gabriel was half-tempted to overpower Sam and pin him down, taking what he wanted. But Sam must have read his thoughts as he unzipped the other's jeans and unbuttoned them. Gabriel's cock was thick through his boxers and Sam didn't waste any time completely removing the pants and boxers, letting the other's cock spring free. Sam smirked, Gabriel's cock was thick and had a good length to it. Sam licked up the shaft, before letting the head of it into his mouth, Gabriel gasped out another groan. Sam worked his tongue around the other's cock and slowly started going deeper before he took all of the other's cock. Deepthroating him, but barely gagging. Gabriel through his head back, his back arching a small bit.   
"S-Sam!" He gasped out, breathing heavily.   
Sam swallowed around him, before starting bobbing his head. Sam's hands gripped the other's waist to stop him from bucking into his mouth. Gabriel's soft moans slowly got louder. Sam continues until the other's cock twitched in his mouth.   
"Sam! I-I gotta-" Gabriel started but then whined as soon as the other pulled off.   
"Can't have you cumming yet baby," he said gently and Gabriel groaned, his hips bucking up as Sam moved back up to kiss Gabriel.   
Gabriel could taste a small bit of himself on Sam's tongue.   
"Sam, please," Gabriel said as Sam pulled away, and started grinding against the other's cock.   
"Oh, Gabriel, you can do better than that," He whispered his demand, voice deep, and it made Gabriel shiver into submission.   
"Sa- Sam, please! I need it. I need you! Please! Fu-fuck me!" Gabriel begged his whole body writhing underneath him, feeling himself go deeper in submission. "Fuck me, Sam, please," he repeated gently, his voice pleading.  
Sam smirked and kissed the other gently, before pulling back and removing his tank top and then his pants and boxers, and holy shit Gabriel just about started drooling. He can't remember the last time he wanted someone this fucking badly, and he's been around for how long? Too long. Sam chuckled at the other gawking at him and then moved so he was hovering over Gabriel.   
"Lube, Gabriel," Sammy whispered, and suddenly lube was on the bed next to them.   
Sam grabbed it and popped it open, lathering his fingers and slipping two inside. Gabriel moaned at the sudden intrusion, his eyes almost rolling back as Sam scissored him open, even though technically he didn't need it.   
"Sam I don't-" Gabriel started, wanting the others cock inside him, and wanting it sooner than later.   
"Shh, Gabriel," Sam said, pushing a third inside after a moment, a sweet burn now felt. Sam watches as Gabriel writhes and fucks himself on his fingers. Gabriel moans as Sam's fingers reach deep enough to just brush against his prostate. He throws his head back and arches his back, moaning loudly before taking his bottom lip in his mouth to shut himself up. Sam chuckled and removed his fingers and Gabriel whined at the loss and the empty feeling.   
"P-Please Sam," He whimpered and Sam just kissed him, as he used his hand to help push himself into Gabriel.   
Gabriel removed himself from the kiss and threw his head back, moaning at the entry. Gabriel gripped the bedsheets as Sam pushed deeper. Sam soon was fully in and Gabriel found himself gasping for air he didn't need. "S-Sam, please. Move, please! I-I... fuck!" He whimpered, his hips moving just to feel Sam.   
Sam chuckled and used one hand to hold the other's hips as he pulled out just enough to leave the head of his cock in, before slamming inside of him. Gabriel arched his back and rolled his eyes back, moaning loudly as Sam set a hard pace right from the get-go. Gabriel lets go of the sheets with one hand and laces it in Sam's hair. Gabriel grips his hair, hearing Sam growl when his hair was tugged at, and it turned him on even more.   
"S-Sam! Fuck!" Gabriel said as Sam started hitting his prostate dead on. "Fuck! Right there! Please!" Gabriel begged out and Sam smirked continually slamming into Gabriel, who gripped Sam's hair harder and gripped the sheets.  
"Fuck- Gabriel," Sam groaned out as Gabriel tighten around him.   
Gabriel felt a pool in his stomach that was all too familiar, he knew he was gonna cum soon, but he didn't want it to be over just yet, so he held himself back.   
"S-Sam! Please- Holy shit!" Gabriel moaned, having no clue what he was begging for.   
Sam smirked, using his left hand to wrap around the other's neck, not cutting off air, not that it mattered if he did, but just putting pressure. Gabriel grabbed the wrist of the hand around his neck and moaned again, rolling his hips with the thrust, his prostate getting hit with every thrust.   
"Sam! I-I can't!" Gabriel warned as he felt his release inching closer.   
"Hold it, Gabriel, just a little longer," Sam groaned out as he started going faster but getting sloppier. Gabriel moaned louder, moving his hips faster with Sam and sobbed out another moan.   
"Please! Sam! I-" Gabriel moaned out and Sam groaned.   
"Cum for me Gabriel, cum on my cock untouched," He said and Gabriel arched his back again, throwing his head back and moaning, practically screaming in pleasure. Sam moaned as Gabriel tightened around him, he fucked Gabriel through his orgasm.  
"Cum... inside of me... please," Gabriel spoke in between gasps for air. "I want to- fuck- feel you fill me."   
Sam moaned as Gabriel gripped his hair again, tugging it. Sam moaned and snapped his hips forward one last time before gripping Gabriel's throat one last time, cumming deep inside of Gabriel, making his eyes roll back and moan again. Sam panted gently for a moment before pulling out. Gabriel gasped as Sam released him completely.   
"You got enough of that mojo to clean us up?" Sam asked and Gabriel chuckled weakly, snapping his fingers and cleaning up both of them. Gabriel sat up and reached around the other's neck, pulling him down for another slow kiss, which Sam happily returned.   
"Stay," Sam said once he pulled away and Gabriel smiled.  
"Planned on it," he said gently, "You should rest, it must take a lot out of humans to make an angel scream like that," Gabriel teased and Sam chuckled. Laying down on the bed, Gabriel laid down with him, wrapping both of them up in the blanket. Gabriel cuddled down into him.   
"Sleep, Sammy," Gabriel said and Sam chuckled. Gabriel used a small bit of his grace to help Sam sleep and ward off nightmares. Once Sam was asleep, Gabriel hummed. Angels didn't need sleep, but sometimes they can, so he decided to sleep as well. 

When Sam woke up, the next morning. He groaned and sat up, or attempted to as he felt a weight on him. He looked down and saw a sleeping Gabriel. He smiled as last night's memories started flooding back. Gabriel started to wake up and he groaned and looked up at Sam. "Morning, Samsqatch," Gabriel said, leaning up and kissing Sam gently. Sam kissed him back and smiled.  
"Good morning," He said as they both sat up.   
Just then, Dean bursts into the room.   
"Sam-" Dean started before he noticed Gabriel and that they were both shirtless.   
"U-Um... breakfast is ready-" Dean said slowly before leaving and closing the door.  
Sam looked at Gabriel and chuckled. Gabriel, laughed a small bit shaking his head. 

Hopefully, Dean wasn't too traumatized.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! It helps give me motivation! Appreciate you all! 💜💗


End file.
